


Sweet Silence

by orphan_account



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the car accident in 4x15, Sweets sees a familiar face at the hospital, and ends up having to reveal a few secrets to the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Silence

Brennan sat on the grass, alternating between glancing up the road and checking on Sweets, who was still unconscious in the front seat of the car, though his head was no longer pressing down on the horn. He didn't look too bad, other than the gash on his temple, but head wounds bled a lot, so she couldn't be too sure. Suddenly she heard sirens, and looked up to see the ambulance speeding towards them. They stopped when they saw the crashed car, and Brennan stood up, walking over to meet the paramedic who jumped out of the back. "Hi, I'm Dr. Carter, we got a call out, are you okay?" the woman asked. Brennan waved her off, gesturing to the car.

"I'm fine, it's my colleague, Dr. Sweets. He got the main impact of the vehicle, he's got a laceration on his temple, he's unconscious," she told her, and Dr. Carter nodded, going with the other paramedics over to the car. Brennan followed, staying back as she watched them manoeuvre Sweets onto a stretcher. Another paramedic came up to Brennan, his brown eyes concerned as he looked her over.

"Are you sure you're alright, ma'am? You were in the crash too," he reminded her, but she shook her head.

"I'm fine. Possibly a mild concussion, a few contusions, but nothing to worry about. Just concentrate on Dr. Sweets," she insisted. The man sighed, but nodded, walking back to the ambulance just as a large black SUV pulled up and Agent Perrota, Angela and Cam got out, rushing over to her.

"Oh my God, we came as fast as we could, are you okay?" Angela asked worriedly, surveying the scene. Brennan nodded.

"I'm fine. Agent Perrota, this is a crime scene now, I trust you can get the FBI on it? I'm going to go with Sweets in the ambulance, do you want to come and take our statements now, or leave it until later?" she asked. Perrota shook her head.

"I'll get them later, you go make sure Sweets is okay," she urged. Brennan gave her a small smile and jogged to catch up with the paramedics who were loading Sweets into the ambulance.

"I'm coming with him," she declared, and Dr. Carter nodded, moving aside to let her into the small space. She sat in the corner, watching as the paramedics did their jobs while the ambulance got moving again. The nearest hospital wasn't too far away, and by the time they got there, Sweets was starting to come round. Brennan put a hand on his arm, making him look over at her.

"Dr. Brennan?" he asked groggily.

"You're in an ambulance, Dr. Sweets, you passed out from blood loss," she told him. He nodded, eyes out of focus, and groaned lowly.

"Head hurts," he muttered as the ambulance came to a halt and the paramedics set on getting him out. Brennan walked beside them into the ER, and waited patiently as the doctors moved Sweets onto a bed, propping him up against the pillows. While one of the doctors stayed, the others went back to what they were doing beforehand once they realized Sweets wasn't severely injured. He was more alert now, sitting patiently as the doctor, a young redheaded man, started to swab the gash on his head, getting ready to stitch it up. "You didn't have to come with me, Dr. Brennan. I'm okay, really," Sweets said, glancing over at her. She shrugged.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. We've already got Booth incapacitated, it would be more difficult to work if you were too," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Thanks…I think," he murmured, wincing as the doctor hit a particularly sore spot. "Ow," he complained, and the redhead smiled at him apologetically.

"Sorry. I'm Dr. Burton, by the way," he added, and Sweets gave him a half-smile.

"Dr. Lance Sweets, and this is my colleague Dr. Temperance Brennan," he replied. Brennan gave Dr. Burton a small wave, and he inclined his head to her in reply.

"Dear God, Lance, what happened to you?" an incredulous female voice asked, and Sweets grimaced slightly as his eyes flicked over to see a young blonde doctor looking at him in concern.

"Hi, Jenna. I had a small car accident, I'm fine, really," he assured her.

"It was hardly small, Dr. Sweets, there was quite a hard impact to your side of the car," Brennan piped up. Sweets winced as Jenna gave him a hard stare.

"And I take it you haven't let Ryan know you're here," she presumed. Sweets' eyes went wide.

"Uh, no. Please don't tell him, Jen, he'll worry, and I've only got a small injury, he really doesn't need to know right now," he rambled, trying to stay as still as possible.

"Too late, Lance. You should know by now things travel fast in this hospital. I'll take it from here, Burton," another voice interrupted. Brennan looked up to see a young man, probably a little older than Sweets, with short light brown hair and bright blue eyes, which were currently fixed on Sweets. Burton nodded, a slightly confused look on his face as he moved out of the way to let the brown-haired man take over. Lanced fidgeted nervously at the look on the man's face.

"Hey, Ryan. Listen, I was going to tell you when I got home, but it's really nothing to worry about, honest," he insisted. Ryan just raised an eyebrow.

"I'm the medical doctor, here, I'll be the judge of that," he replied calmly.

"Oh, you're in for it now, Lance," Jenna told him, a grin on her face. Sweets shot her a look.

"Do you taunt others over their misfortune because it makes you feel better about your own, or do you just not like me?" he asked, though there was a teasing undertone to his voice. Ryan scoffed.

"So I'm your misfortune, now, am I?" he asked, mock-offended.

"No, no, of course not. That isn't what I meant and you know it," Sweets said hurriedly. Ryan chuckled.

"I know, Lance. You're still in trouble for not wanting to tell me about this," he stated, finishing up the stitches, and Sweets winced.

"You three know each other?" Brennan asked curiously, reminded Sweets that she was still there, and drawing the attention of Ryan and Jenna to her.

"Yeah, uh, Dr. Brennan, this is Dr. Jenna McKenzie and Dr. Ryan Tate. Ryan, Jen, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan," Sweets introduced. Ryan smiled at Brennan as he taped a small bandage over the stitches.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lance has told me a lot about you," he greeted. Brennan frowned.

"I don't recall Sweets saying anything abut either of you," she replied, making Sweets blush and Jenna giggle.

"Lance tries his best to keep his personal life out of his professional life. There's some psychology babble behind it, but we mostly tuned him out when he explained it. Ryan and Lance are, uh, friends, and I know Lance through him," she explained, a certain emphasis on the word 'friends' that brought a tinge of pink to both men's cheeks, and Brennan completely missed. Ryan then realized what Sweets was wearing and snickered.

"You look like such a geek in that sweater, Lance," he pointed out with a grin.

"He is a geek," Jenna reminded him, and Sweets scoffed.

"Oh, like you two aren't. May I remind you of the pictures from ComicCon last year? Jen, I seem to remember you going as Batwoman, while you, Ryan, went as the Joker," he teased. Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Says the man rocking the Batman costume," he retorted. Rather than blushing, Sweets grinned.

"I did rock it, didn't I?" he agreed. Ryan reached out to ruffle his hair playfully.

"Sure, if you like your Batman on the scrawny side," he sniped light-heartedly. Suddenly, Ryan's pager bleeped, and he glanced at it, cursing under his breath. "Damn it. I have to go, duty calls. Nice meeting you, Dr. Brennan, and you, mister," he turned to Sweets with a stern look, though he was grinning. "Stay out of trouble, and take it easy, you've still got a slight concussion. Call me if you start feeling dizzy, and I'll see you when you get home tonight, okay?" Sweets smiled at him, nodding.

"See you tonight," he agreed. Ryan winked at him and squeezed his shoulder, leaning over to kiss him on the forehead, making sure not to touch injured skin. Sweets gave him a loose one-armed hug, then released him so Ryan could jog off to answer the page. He blushed when he realized Brennan had witnessed Ryan kissing his forehead, and Jenna snickered.

"Cute. Now, I'd say you're free to go if you just sign some forms, I know you've got work to do," she told him, reaching into a drawer and pulling out a pen and a couple of forms, handing them to Sweets, who nodded.

"I should call Angela to send someone to come pick us up, seeing as we got here in the ambulance," Brennan said, but Jenna shook her head.

"No, you don't have to. Lance, you've got the spare key to Ryan's bike, right?" she asked, and Sweets nodded, pulling a ring of keys out of his jacket pocket.

"Yeah, but then how will he get home?" he asked. Jenna smiled.

"I've got the same shift as him, I'll drop him off on my way home, it's no big deal," she assured him. He grinned at her.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later then. You ready to go, Dr. Brennan?" he asked, standing up. Brennan stood with him, looking to Jenna.

"Sure. It was nice meeting you, Dr. McKenzie," she said, holding a hand out, and Jenna smiled as she shook it.

"And you, Dr. Brennan. Lance, don't do anything stupid, or Ryan will have both our asses. And while you might find that fun, I don't," she added with a wink, making him blush.

"I'll be fine, Jenna," he muttered in reply, and she kissed him on the cheek before pulling the curtain back, allowing them to leave. When they were out of the ER and walking through the corridors, Sweets noticed Brennan was watching him calculatingly. "Is something bothering you, Dr. Brennan?" he asked. She blinked, realizing that she was staring.

"No, I'm just trying to work out your relationship with Dr. Tate," she told him in reply. His eyebrows shot up.

"Excuse me?" he asked, slightly panicked.

"Dr. Tate. You're obviously very familiar with him, and judging from your conversation, you two live together. But men usually show affection between others with handshakes or pats on the back and other masculine gestures. Him kissing you on your forehead suggests either a close sibling-like relationship or a sexual relationship. However, generally, even male friends that close don't live together unless they're having problems with money and need someone to share the bills with, because they feel the need to assert their territory. Is Dr. Tate your lover?" she asked curiously. He stopped dead in his tracks, swallowing hard. Brennan just kept looking at him, expecting an answer, and he sighed. No avoiding it now.

"I prefer the terms boyfriend or partner, but yes, he is. Is that going to be a problem in our working relationship?" he asked, hoping Brennan didn't have a problem with it. She frowned, looking at him as they started walking again, going out into the parking lot. It was dark outside, but there were lamps lighting the lot.

"Why would it be a problem?" she queried. He gave her a look.

"If you haven't realized, not everyone is receptive of homosexual people," he pointed out.

"Oh. Then no, it won't be a problem. Anthropologically, though instinct is for men to mate with women to carry on the species, there is occasionally an anomaly that creates a person who's brain is attracted to the same sex. It's not abnormal, just less likely," she stated matter-of-factly. "Besides, we didn't persecute Angela for her relationship with Roxie, why do you think we'd treat you any differently?" she asked. Sweets grinned at her.

"Thanks," he replied, and she gave him a smile. Sweets found Ryan's sleek black Harley Davidson parked in his spot, and led Brennan over to it. She raised an eyebrow when she saw it.

"You can drive a motorbike?" she asked him, surprised, and he nodded.

"Yeah, Ryan made me get my license about a year ago. I'd feel better if you wore the helmet," he added, passing Ryan's black helmet to her. She frowned.

"Are you sure you should be driving it? You do still have a mild concussion," she reasoned, and he grinned.

"I'm sure. I'm perfectly capable of driving the bike, trust me. Have you ever ridden piggyback before?" he asked, swinging his leg over the bike and sitting on the seat, putting on the gloves that were hanging from the handlebars. Brennan shook her head.

"No, never," she answered, sliding the helmet onto her head and pushing the visor down.

"Okay. Well if you get on behind me, sit here," he patted the space behind him, and she climbed on, adjusting at the unfamiliar position. "Now put your feet there and hold on to my waist," he instructed, using his feet to gesture where to put hers. She did so, her arms loose around his stomach. "You're going to need to hold on tighter than that, I don't want you falling off," he said to her.

"Is that likely?" she replied, her voice louder than normal to compensate for the fact she was wearing the helmet. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, but it would be a worry off my mind if you held tighter," he responded. The grip around his waist tightened, and he felt her tense against his back as he started the engine. "Just relax, and lean with me when I lean. You'll be fine," he assured her. He waited until she'd relaxed, though was still gripping his waist, before pulling steadily out of the parking space. Brennan squeezed him a little tighter as they started to move, but soon got used to it as they got out onto the road. He felt the sudden urge to laugh as they gained speed, feeling Brennan pressed close to his body, holding on in slight panic. If someone had told him that morning that by the end of the day he'd have gone undercover at ImagiCon to bid in an auction for Excalibur, been in a car accident, come out to Dr. Brennan and ridden Ryan's motorbike with her back to the lab, he would have told them to schedule a consult. He snickered quietly, unable to hear himself over the roar of the engine and the wind whipping past his ears. "You okay?" he shouted to Brennan, and felt her nod against him, the helmet nudging his back.

"I'm fine. This is a very surreal experience!" she yelled back, and he laughed.

"It sure is! There's a roundabout coming up, just stay close to me and lean when I do," he told her. He felt her nod again, and turned onto the roundabout. She was practically glued to his back, and he briefly mused on how Booth would be jealous if he saw them. The man was in total denial about his feelings for his partner, and Dr. Brennan was completely oblivious, as expected. There were times when he suspected the only way she'd get it was if he gave her a scientific presentation on it, complete with graphs and charts. That thought made him snigger as he swerved round the corner, approaching the Jeffersonian. He slowed down and spotted a parking space right outside the front doors, pulling into it. When he cut the engine, he felt Brennan relax and lean back, and gave her a hand getting off the bike, before flipping the kickstand down, deciding to stay astride the bike for a few more moments. Brennan unbuckled the helmet and pulled it off, her eyes wide with exhilaration. He grinned. "Have fun?" he asked slightly teasingly, taking the helmet from her and resting it between the handlebars. She nodded.

"Yes, it was very enjoyable, if a little unnerving," she replied with a smile. Suddenly, a ringtone started playing from her jacket pocket, and she took her phone out, answering it. "Brennan," she said promptly, and the answering voice was loud enough for Sweets to hear.

"Hi, sweetie, are you and Sweets okay?" Angela asked concernedly.

"Yes, we're both fine. Dr. Sweets has four stitches in his head, but he's okay," Brennan replied with a slight smile. Sweets automatically reached up to press a couple of fingers to his head wound; he hadn't been concentrating on how many stitches Ryan had been putting in him. Had it really needed four?

"Good. Do you want me to come pick you up?" Angela offered.

"That won't be necessary, we're already here," Brennan answered.

"What? Where?" Angela asked, and Sweets imagined her looking around the building as if expecting them to pop out from some random room.

"Just outside the front doors, in the parking lot," Brennan told her. Sweets heard a slight shuffling noise before Angela responded.

"Wait there, I'll be out in a second," she instructed. Brennan frowned, a little perplexed, but stayed in place. A few seconds later and the doors opened, Angela jogging out to meet them. Brennan hung up her phone, slipping it back in her pocket as Angela approached them. She opened her mouth to say something, then realized what Sweets was sitting on and raised her eyebrows. "Sweets, is that a Harley?" she asked, impressed. He nodded.

"Yes it is," he replied with a slight smile. Ryan loved his Harley, it was his baby. Sweets and Ryan's brother Daniel were the only people allowed to drive it other than him. Angela let out a low whistle.

"Damn, where did you get it?" she asked. Before Sweets could answer, Brennan interrupted him.

"He's borrowing it from his boyfriend at the hospital," she answered, and Angela's eyes bugged, snapping to Sweets, who blushed as he got off the bike.

"Boyfriend? You're gay?" she asked, shocked. He nodded.

"Yes and yes," he replied, ducking his head. Angela beamed, looping one arm through his and one arm through Brennan's as they went inside.

"Aww, why didn't you tell anyone?" she asked.

"I didn't want you to think any less of me professionally because of my preferences," he admitted. Angela frowned at him.

"Honey, we wouldn't do that! Hell, I'd be a hypocrite if I did," she told him firmly, sounding insulted at the notion, and he smiled. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Who didn't tell you what?" Cam asked from the lab as they got within earshot.

"Sweets didn't tell me he had a boyfriend!" Angela replied, and Sweets groaned under his breath. So much for hoping to keep it quiet. Hodgins's head snapped up from where he was bent over a microscope, and Cam looked at Sweets inquiringly.

"You have a boyfriend? Since when are you gay?" she asked.

"I've always been gay, I just like to keep my personal life to myself," he replied, his cheeks still pink as Brennan swiped her card to let them up onto the lab platform.

"I'll say. I never would have guessed, man. How did Brennan find out?" Hodgins asked curiously.

"Ryan's an intern at the hospital, he stitched me up. And chewed me out for getting in a car crash," Sweets added, making Angela giggle.

"As much as I love this conversation topic, could we possibly continue it later? We need to solve this case," Cam asked with a smile. Angela nodded, pouting a little, and released Brennan and Sweets.

"Just one more question – is he cute?" she asked eagerly. Sweets went bright red, and Hodgins snickered at him.

"I, uh, think I'm a little biased on that front," he replied. Angela rolled her eyes, turning to Brennan.

"Is he cute, Bren?" she repeated. Brennan nodded slowly.

"He is very attractive, yes," she replied. Sweets blushed darker, and Angela made a happy sound, before skipping off to her lab, beaming. Cam gave Sweets a long look, before nodding, and talking to Brennan in squint-speak about something she'd found on the body. Sweets was left standing in the lab, feeling oddly like he'd just passed some sort of social ritual. He shook his head bemusedly, starting towards his office. No matter how long he spent around people, he'd never truly understand them.

"Hey, Sweets, we're going out for a drink seeing as we solved the case. You coming?" Hodgins called with a grin, shrugging his lab coat off and hooking it on the back of his chair. Sweets frowned, walking across the walkway and towards the stairs.

"I'd like to, but Ryan's expecting me home, he gets off shift around now," he replied.

"Why don't you ask him to come with us? He can meet us at the bar," Angela suggested, her handbag over her shoulder. Sweets frowned.

"I don't know, I mean, aren't drinks after work a sort of team thing?" he reasoned. Cam shrugged.

"Angela brought Roxie sometimes, it's not strictly team only. Besides, we'd all like to meet him," she added with a grin. Angela nodded.

"Yeah! He sounds sweet, and I can't believe you've kept him secret for so long! How long did you say you'd been together?" she asked interestedly.

"I didn't, but two years," he replied with a smile.

"Oh my God, that's ages! Call him, see if he wants to come out with us," Angela urged. Sweets acquiesced, pulling his phone out of his pocket and calling Ryan's number. It rang for a few moments, before Ryan picked up.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, the smile on his face audible. Sweets couldn't help but grin; Ryan's perpetual happiness was contagious.

"Hey. Have you left work yet?" he questioned in reply.

"Just. I'm in the car with Jen. She says hi by the way," Ryan told him, and Sweets chuckled.

"Tell her hi. Listen, long story short, my colleagues know about us, and Angela asked me to ask you if you wanted to join us for drinks tonight," he relayed. There was a pause, before Ryan chuckled.

"Wait a second, let me get this straight. You came out to your work friends and they were all okay with it? The world didn't implode?" he teased, making Sweets blush.

"I know, I know. You can get me on that later, just tell me if you want to meet us at the bar or not," he pressed embarrassedly.

"I'd love to. But we're close to the Jeffersonian, Jen said she'd drop me off there. Wait a few minutes, I'll be there, okay?" Ryan asked.

"Sure. See you in a few minutes," Sweets replied.

"See you," Ryan echoed before hanging up. Sweets put his phone back in his pocket and turned to meet the expectant faces of Angela, Cam, Hodgins and Perotta.

"He said he'd love to, but he's close to here, so if we wait he'll be here in a minute or two. Where's Dr. Brennan?" he asked curiously.

"Great. Brennan's gone over to see how Booth is, she'll meet us there," Angela told him. He smirked to himself.

"Interesting," he murmured quietly, though Perotta heard him and grinned.

"Please don't tell me those two really are as oblivious as they seem," she said, but all of them nodded.

"They're completely unaware of the fact that they both feel the same way about each other," Sweets replied, making the FBI agent groan as they stepped out into the dark car park. They didn't have to wait long before the headlights of Jenna's car glared at them, and she came to a stop. The passenger side door opened and they faintly heard Ryan saying something to Jenna before shutting the car door, letting her drive off. He straightened up, waving when he spotted them. Sweets grinned, waving back, and Ryan strode over to them, a wide smile on his face.

"Hey," he greeted, snaking an arm around Sweets' waist and sneaking a quick kiss that made the younger man blush. "How's your head?" Ryan asked in concern, pushing back Sweets' hair to see the bandage properly.

"It's fine, don't worry. These are my colleagues, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, Camille Saroyan and Peyton Perotta. Guys, this is Ryan Tate, my boyfriend," Sweets introduced slightly nervously. Angela immediately smiled widely at him, giving him a half-hug.

"So nice to meet you, I can't believe Sweets hasn't told us about you sooner!" she greeted brightly. Ryan chuckled, his arm tightening around Sweets' waist with a wry grin.

"He's shy," he told her in a stage whisper as he shook Cam's hand. The three girls giggled and Hodgins snickered.

"I'm not shy, I've just had a lot of people treat me differently for it. Besides, the only reason you came out at the hospital is because someone saw us kissing in the car and told everyone else," Sweets defended.

"Seriously?" Hodgins asked laughingly. Ryan grimaced.

"Yeah, that was not fun. Is Dr. Brennan not coming with us?" he asked curiously.

"She is, but she's gone to check on Booth. He's got a herniated disc," Sweets replied, making Ryan wince.

"Ouch, painful," he muttered.

"Yeah, but of course, Booth is playing it off like he's fine. When he's not tripped out on the vicodin they gave him, at least," Perotta explained with a roll of her eyes. Ryan snorted, and Angela clapped her hands together, still grinning widely.

"Let's get going then, shall we?" she prompted, and they all nodded.

"Yeah, sure," Hodgins agreed, and they all split up to go to their respective cars. Sweets and Ryan went to Ryan's Harley, and Ryan passed the helmet to Sweets, who gave him a look.

"You're wearing it," Ryan declared, his arms still around Sweets' waist, tugging him closer so Ryan was sitting side-saddle on the bike with Sweets standing between his legs, facing him. Sweets smirked.

"But if I'm wearing the helmet, I can't do this," he told him, before leaning down and pressing his lips against Ryan's, drawing him into a deep kiss. Ryan moaned into his mouth, gripping him tighter as he kissed him back hard. One of Ryan's hands was sliding into Sweets' hair when there was a loud beep, making them jump apart. They both blushed when they looked over to see Angela leaning out of her car window, smirking at them.

"Boys, that's totally hot and all, but you need to get a move on!" she yelled at them, making them blush harder. She waited and watched until Sweets had the helmet on and both men were sitting astride the motorbike, Sweets riding piggyback this time. When she was satisfied they were going to go, she drove off again, and Ryan started the engine. Sweets looped his arms around Ryan's waist, the chin of the helmet resting on the taller man's shoulder. The cold night wind whipped at his hands until they were starting to go numb, so he slipped them into the pockets of Ryan's leather jacket, giving him a hug and wishing he wasn't wearing the helmet so he could lean into the crook of Ryan's neck. There were some times when Ryan let him go without a helmet, but they were few and far between; the brunette had seen the result of too many horrific bike crashes at the hospital to do it too often. They came to the bar and saw everyone else's cars in the parking lot, and the group waiting by Hodgins' car. Ryan parked the bike in a spare space and the two men got off it, Sweets taking off the helmet and leaving it on the handlebar, his arm staying around Ryan's waist as they walked over to meet the others. Angela smirked knowingly at them, bringing a pink tinge to their cheeks that had nothing to do with the cold. "Sweets, why did you keep this man a secret for so long? You two are so cute together!" she gushed. Sweets smiled despite his blush and leant into Ryan's side.

"Thanks," he replied, and they both knew he wasn't just thanking her for the compliment.

"Let's get inside, it's freezing out here," Perotta suggested, and they entered the bar. The waitress smiled at them and led them to their usual booth, and they all slid into the seats, taking their coats off. Perotta was on the one end with Hodgins next to her, Cam on his other side, then Sweets and Ryan, who was next to Angela. Ryan's arm was around his boyfriend's shoulders, the psychologist leaning into him, his hand absently tracing patterns on Ryan's thigh.

"Hi guys, you ready to order?" the waitress asked politely, a bright smile on her face.

"Sure. I'll have a white wine spritzer, thanks," Perotta told her.

"Rum and coke, please," Hodgins piped up.

"A bottle of Corona for me, thanks," Cam requested.

"I'll have a Magners, please," Sweets said, but Ryan frowned.

"No you won't, you're not drinking with that head wound. He'll have a diet coke, and I'll have a Budweiser," he interrupted. The waitress smiled and corrected the order, while Sweets just scowled and the others exchanged small grins.

"A vodka tonic, thank you, and another Corona for Brennan, she'll be here in a minute," Angela finished. The girl nodded, writing the last order, before looking up at them.

"Anything else?" she asked. They all shook their heads.

"Nah, we're good thanks," Hodgins replied, so she nodded and walked off to the bar. Angela immediately beamed, turning to Ryan.

"So, Ryan, how did you and Sweets meet?" she asked eagerly. Ryan grinned at the memory, while Sweets groaned.

"Please don't answer that," he muttered, making Ryan snicker.

"We met at a lecture; we were both in med school, but different colleges. I ended up sitting next to Lance, and he was a total klutz and knocked his bottle of water over on his notes. Obviously, they were soaked through, so I offered to let him copy up my notes over a coffee. He accepted, and it went from there," Ryan explained, sending a teasing glance at Sweets when the others laughed at his clumsiness.

"Aww!" Angela cooed.

"I don't suppose I could play off my lack of coordination as an elaborate ploy to get Ryan to ask me out, could I?" Sweets asked hopefully. Ryan chuckled.

"No, but you could admit that the reason you spilled your drink was because you were checking me out," he told him. Sweets raised an eyebrow.

"And inflate your ego even more? Not a chance," he retorted. The waitress came with a tray of drinks as Ryan pouted.

"You wound me, Lance, you really do," he said, mock-hurt, and Sweets rolled his eyes, taking his diet coke with a smile.

"You'll get over it, I'm sure," he replied dryly. Ryan winked at him, taking a sip of his drink.

"So, you're an intern. Have you picked a specialty yet?" Cam asked in interest. Ryan shook his head, swallowing his mouthful of beer.

"Not yet, but I really like neurology. My resident keeps putting me on trauma and cardio, though," he replied. Cam nodded.

"Neuro, wow, smart and cute," she remarked.

"And gay, unfortunately," Angela added.

"Unfortunate to some," Sweets corrected with a grin, making Angela giggle. Just then, the door opened and Brennan walked in, her eyes scanning the bar before landing on them. She walked over to them, smiling, and Angela moved over so she could sit down.

"Hey, sweetie, how's Booth?" she asked. Brennan shrugged her coat off and picked up her bottle of Corona, taking a drink.

"He's feeling better, but it still hurts to move no matter how much he tries to hide it. Also, he's getting restless at being stuck at home all day," she replied. Cam chuckled.

"I imagine he would," she agreed. Brennan looked over in surprise at Ryan, who smiled at her.

"Dr. Tate, what are you doing here?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"Angela invited me, presumably so they could all give me the Spanish Inquisition and make sure I'm good enough for Lance. And please, call me Ryan, Dr. Brennan," he insisted. Brennan nodded in understanding.

"Then just call me Brennan. Does he meet your expectations of a suitable partner for Sweets, Angela?" she questioned, and Angela nodded.

"He certainly does. You've got yourself a keeper here, Sweets. Though it is a little weird hearing someone call you Lance, I've only ever heard people call you Sweets," she joked.

"That's because usually, people with a title such as doctor or agent prefixing their name are called by their surname by people who work with them. For example, Dr. Hodgins, Dr. Brennan, Agent Perotta and Agent Booth, though Dr. Saroyan is obviously an exception in this case. They're only called by their first name by close friends, or lovers. It's a way of asserting professional authority over another, though as they work together and become more familiar, its context becomes similar to a nickname," he explained. Ryan gave him a fondly amused look.

"You're off duty, hon, you can stop with the psychobabble," he reminded him. Sweets grinned at him sheepishly.

"It's fine, we're used to it. All of us have a tendency to babble, I think it comes from spending so much time at school and with our heads in books, we're a little socially retarded," Hodgins remarked. Ryan snorted.

"You think you guys are bad, you should see the medical staff. Everyone's having sex with each other and fighting over surgeries, it's like high school with surgical equipment," he said, and the others laughed.

"And you haven't done any of that?" Perotta asked sceptically. Ryan winked at her.

"Well, I won't deny fighting over surgeries, but I get all the sex I need at home," he replied, making Sweets turn bright red.

"This is the part where I leave before you say something really embarrassing," he informed him, making to stand, but Ryan hooked him around the waist, pulling him back down so he was half on his lap and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"You're not getting away that easily, mister," he said firmly, wrapping his arms around Sweets tightly to hold him in place as his colleagues giggled. Even Brennan was laughing a little.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Sweets, sex is a vital part of any healthy relationship," she stated plainly. Ryan smirked wickedly.

"Exactly, see, sex is good. Sex is very, very good. We like sex," he murmured, his lips close to Sweets' ear, and the younger man tried to stifle giggles as Ryan's breath tickled his skin.

"So, top or bottom, Sweets?" Angela asked.

"I am not answering that question," he replied, blushing.

"Oh come on, don't be such a prude. We're all friends here, and friends can talk about sex without getting embarrassed. I mean, some of the conversations we have at work would probably have most normal people running for cover. We're curious, top or bottom?" Cam pressed with a grin. Sweets smiled at being called a friend rather than a colleague, and glanced at Ryan, who's sapphire blue eyes were sparkling mischievously, before answering.

"Mostly bottom, but we like to switch it up sometimes," he said, trying desperately to keep a straight face. Angela let out a low whistle, an evil grin on her face.

"Ooh, Ryan's in control, I can totally see that," she said, eyeing them with a leer. Sweets raised an eyebrow, gathering his nerve before replying.

"Hey, I said I bottomed, not that he was in control," he retorted. Four faces gaped at him, before Angela, Cam, Hodgins and Perotta cracked up, while Brennan just giggled and Ryan smirked, kissing the back of his partner's neck.

"You're opening up to them, it's good," he whispered, smiling. Sweets wasn't exactly the best at opening up to people, which made most people think he was just too absorbed in his work and stand-offish, but it was more just a case of social awkwardness. It was better with the team at the Jeffersonian though, because as they'd said earlier, they were scientists too, and they were used to being around Brennan, who was even more socially inept than he was. When he did open up to people, however, like he had to Ryan and Jenna, he was almost like any normal man of his age, if a little geeky.

"Oh my God, I cannot believe you just said that. What happened to the shy little mild-mannered boy we see at work all day?" Cam asked, her hand on Sweets' arm.

"His boyfriend came and corrupted him," Sweets responded with a smirk, and Angela giggled.

"Then his boyfriend should be around to corrupt him more often. You're funny when you stop blushing, Sweets, you should show it more," she told him with a smile. He smiled back, opening his mouth to answer when his phone rang, cutting him off. He took it out of his pocket, then raised an eyebrow.

"It's Booth," he told them, surprised, answering it. "Sweets."

"How come you pick the day I'm not there to do something interesting and come out of the closet? I miss all the good stuff, it's not fair," Booth complained, and Sweets couldn't help but laugh.

"Brennan told you, huh? Well I'm sorry, but to be fair, I wasn't in the closet, I just hadn't told people at work," he pointed out.

"Still, you told people when I wasn't there. You're not supposed to do that, Sweets, you're supposed to wait until I'm there," Booth insisted, his words slurring a little. Sweets presumed he was on vicodin.

"It wasn't exactly planned, Booth. But I promise if I ever do anything as dramatic as coming out again, I'll wait for a day when you're in," he assured him. When the others realized what the conversation was about, they chuckled quietly.

"Good. And tell your boyfriend, tell him he'd better not hurt you, 'cause you're part of my team, and no one messes with my team," Booth added. Sweets smiled, touched by the words, even if it was probably the vicodin that was making him admit so much.

"I'll tell him. And you should be getting some rest, the sooner you're better, the sooner you'll be able to come back, and then you won't miss anything," he replied.

"Uhuh. Bye Sweets," Booth said cheerily, before hanging up. Sweets put his phone down, a bemused smile on his face as he looked up at the others.

"Well? What did Booth say?" Brennan asked him curiously.

"I think Booth just gave Ryan and I his blessing," he replied slowly.

"Oh?" Ryan queried, and Sweets nodded.

"First he complained because I'd come out when he wasn't there and he didn't like missing stuff, then he told me to tell you that you'd better not hurt me, because I'm part of his team and no one hurts his team," he relayed. Cam smiled.

"He's right, you are part of our team. And that reminds me, Ryan, we haven't warned you yet. Just be aware that we're all forensic scientists, and we can kill you and leave no evidence. So you be good to Sweets, you hear?" she told him seriously. He smiled, kissing Sweets on the cheek.

"No worries, Cam. I've put up with a man who can read people like books and analyze my every move for two years, I think we're in it for the long haul," he replied. Sweets turned to look at him.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted by that," he mused, and Ryan winked at him.

"Flattered, of course," he said, kissing him. Hodgins let out a cheer, and the girls wolf whistled. While Sweets felt himself blushing, he didn't pull away from his boyfriend. Eventually, however, the need to breathe became too much, and they broke apart, flushed and panting slightly.

"Damn, boys, I don't care that you're both twelve, that was hot!" Angela exclaimed, Cam nodding emphatically in agreement.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Sweets," Hodgins added, and Ryan smirked wickedly.

"Oh, he has a hell of a lot more in him, trust me," he said suggestively.

"I bet he does. We're seeing a whole new side to you, Sweets, I like it," Cam told him. Brennan smiled.

"People feel more able to reveal things about themselves and their personality when they have someone around them who they know very well. Having Ryan around is encouraging Sweets to relax more, because that's how he usually acts around Ryan, so he feels more comfortable doing so," she explained. Ryan grinned.

"If he acted like he usually acts around me, he'd be spouting video game or TV references left, right and centre," he conspired, and Sweets scowled playfully as the others snickered.

"I don't do it that much. Besides, you're just as bad, you get every one of my references and can recite at least two pieces of random trivia about every one," he shot back.

"Just so long as he's not as bad as Mr. Nigel-Murray, I think we'll manage," Cam cut in wryly.

"I don't think anyone's as bad as him," Angela pointed out.

"Is that the guy who has some little-known fact for every occasion?" Ryan asked, and they all nodded except for Perotta.

"That's the one," Hodgins replied.

"I don't think I've met him. Another of your interns, Dr. Brennan?" Perotta asked curiously. Brennan nodded.

"Yes, he's definitely got a wide variety of factual knowledge," she replied. Angela giggled.

"That's Brennan-speak for 'he's a walking encyclopaedia'," she supplied. Ryan snorted.

"Sounds like an… interesting guy to have around," he settled on eventually.

"Yeah, except he spouts facts when he gets nervous, which really doesn't help if we have a deadline," Cam replied. Brennan frowned.

"Mr. Nigel-Murray is improving on that," she pointed out.

"We're not saying he's not, Bren," Hodgins soothed, taking a gulp of his rum and coke. The luminous numbers on his watch flashed, catching his eye, and his eyebrows rose. "Whoa, it's nearly eleven," he said in surprise. The others looked at him in mild shock, having not realised they'd been talking for so long.

"Really. Damn, we'd better get home. I've got an early shift tomorrow," Ryan said with a groan. Hodgins winced sympathetically.

"Ouch, man. How early?" he asked.

"Seven. C'mon, Lance, you've got work tomorrow too," Ryan reminded, poking his boyfriend's thigh.

"On that note, so do the rest of us. Time to call it a night?" Cam suggested. The others nodded in agreement, and Hodgins hailed the waitress, handing her his credit card.

"Drinks are on me," he said, and no one argued, knowing how rich he was. The waitress put his card through the machine, then handed it back to him. They all shuffled out of the booth, putting their coats on as they walked out of the bar. Standing in the car park in the cold night, Sweets shivered and Ryan wrapped his arm tighter around him.

"I'll see you guys later, then. It was really nice to meet you, Ryan," Angela said with a smile, hugging them all. She ended up hugging both Sweets and Ryan at the same time in an odd three-way hug, as she didn't wait for them to let go of each other. Ryan chuckled.

"Nice to meet you, too, Angela. Good to be able to put a face to a name, now," he replied with a grin. Angela giggled, then waved goodbye and headed towards her car. The others started saying their goodbyes, and soon Sweets found himself with Ryan's arms around his waist, sat on the motorbike on their way home. Sweets insisted on driving, as Ryan had drunk a couple of beers. He didn't seem tipsy by any means, but both of them felt safer with Sweets driving. Ryan's head leant against his shoulder, slightly out of place due to the fact that Sweets was wearing the helmet, but the young psychologist couldn't help but smile at the familiar weight against his back. He liked being on Ryan's Harley with his boyfriend, even if they didn't have anywhere to go and were just out for a drive. There was something exhilarating about the wind rushing against you, the vibrations of the engine between your legs and your partner pressed up against you.

All too soon, in Sweets' opinion, he was pulling into their driveway, cutting the engine and flipping down the kickstand. He pulled off the helmet, and Ryan pressed a kiss to the back of his neck before swinging a leg over the bike and getting off, allowing Sweets to do the same. The pair walked tiredly up to the front door, Ryan fumbling with the key in the lock, and Sweets walked straight into the living room, collapsing on the couch without even taking his shoes off. His head throbbed painfully, and he let out a low moan. A hand was placed on his forehead, gently running through his hair, and he leaned into the touch. "You should have said if it was hurting, Lance," Ryan murmured, but Sweets shook his head, wincing when it sent new shockwaves of pain through his skull.

"Delayed reaction," he replied quietly, eyes shut. Ryan's hand carried on carding through his hair, and Sweets felt lips press against his forehead.

"I figured this would happen. You really should have gone straight home after work," Ryan told him softly, his doctor's conscience seeping through his concern as a boyfriend. "But it's too late now, I suppose. Come on, let's get you to bed, then I'll get you some aspirin," he said, arms sliding under Sweets' back and knees. Sweets groaned, burying his head into Ryan's shirt as he was lifted up, head pounding. Ryan carried him into the bedroom, setting him down on the bed as gently as he could. Sweets, still with his eyes closed, felt another kiss on his brow. "I'll be right back with some aspirin," Ryan murmured, before he heard the sound of footsteps slowly fading. There was blissful silence for a minute or two, until the footsteps returned. Sweets reluctantly cracked an eye open, sitting up slightly.

"Whoa, head rush," he murmured with a slight chuckle, the world spinning on its axis. Ryan handed him two tablets and a glass of water, and he swallowed them expertly. Closing his eyes once more, he lay back down and started to fumble with his shirt buttons. Ryan gently batted his hands away, getting the buttons himself.

"I'll do it, don't worry," he insisted, finishing on the buttons and moving to get Sweets' shoes. Methodically, Ryan undressed his partner until he was left in his t-shirt and boxers, already half-asleep on top of the covers. Stripping down to his own boxers, Ryan managed to shift Sweets so he was underneath the duvet, then crawled in beside him, drawing the shorter man into his arms. Sweets automatically shifted to get comfortable, curling around Ryan with his head on the man's shoulder. Ryan pressed a kiss to his dark brown curls, frowning slightly at the clammy skin pressed against his own. "Your friends are nice," he said quietly, and Sweets made a humming noise that Ryan took as an agreement.

"They liked you," he murmured, slurring slightly. Ryan grinned to himself, running a hand through his lover's hair gently.

"I guess. But I think they're just happy you're opening up. They like you a lot more than you give them credit for, Lance." Ryan frowned when there was no reply, which quickly turned into a fondly amused smile as he glanced down, finding the younger man fast asleep. Shifting further down the bed, he pulled Sweets tighter against him, kissing his temple. "Love you," he murmured to the sleeping man, shutting his own eyes. He was happy for his lover; he'd had many restless nights worrying over whether to come out at work or not, especially after they had been outed at the hospital. Having his co-workers know would really be a load off his shoulders. Sighing to himself, Ryan buried his nose in Sweets' hair. Now all they had to do was come out to his parents.


End file.
